Issue By The Dozen
by ChianoskyLocnvillefan
Summary: The Baker kids all have problems that begin when they leave the Midland house. Can they pull together as a family? Warning: eating disorder, abuse, sexual themes etc. Slightly OOC. Please give it a try! xxx


Twelve is the Baker family's number. It's the number of times they've won the trophy at school for most involved family, it's the number of problems they have and it's the number of children they have.  
Tom Baker and Kate Gilbreth were forced into marriage when they were eighteen by their parents. Kate didn't want children, but Tom wanted as many as possible!  
Upon leaving the Midland house, problems arouse. Each child had a different issue that tore the family apart.  
Day sixty in Chicago, Sarah was sitting on her bed quietly. You could have heard a pin drop, which is unusual for Sarah who would normally have music blaring through speakerphones. Not anymore. She slid up her sleeve and stared at her arm. She counted 15 cuts on the left and 18 on the right. That's 33 times that she had brought a blade to her arm, slid it across her skin and watched the blood drop to the floor. She walked up to her mirror. Sarah used to see a fun, tomboyish thirteen year old with loose chocolate brown hair and a smile drawn perfectly across her tanned soft canvas. Ever since she had started school in her new town, the kids had been bullying her. Now she saw a pale and weak girl, afraid to even grin, with dark circles under her eyes, pimples all over her face, and dirty hair carelessly plaited and unbrushed.  
The youngest twins, Nigel and Kyle, were simply neglected and ignored by their parents and siblings. They were convinced they'd done something wrong to deserve the hate they received, and cried about it often. They were only five after all! And that's exactly what they were doing now, crying into their dog Gunners fur and trying not to wake anyone up, though nobody in the Baker house could sleep. Both boys deserved so much better, but their mother didn't even want children so of course she wouldn't care! Kate and Tom often fight in front of the youngsters.  
Charlie was sitting in the garage with lights dimmed, smoking and texting Beth. He missed her more than anything and had taken up smoking and drinking to try to drown his sorrows. The only ones who knew were Beth ( who tried to make him stop ) and his buddy Luca. He puffed on his cigarette as tears floated around his misty eyes. He missed Beth! He loved her more than anything and it was killing him not seeing her face everyday. He was at a point that he did not care if he overdosed on any drug or got so drunk he killed himself, he was that mad about Beth! He was one messed up seventeen year old, but he didn't see it.  
Ever since coming out as gay, Jake had been discriminated against and joked about. He was taking it really hard and so was his new boyfriend Logan. The kids at school made comments, but Jake loved Logan like Lorraine loved her boyfriend! Jake had wet dreams about Logan all the time. Lying in bed, Jake couldn't go to sleep thinking about his boyfriend. Tossing and turning, but at the same time recalling all the mean names the other children had called him. It was a lot for a twelve year old to deal with!  
Mark was being physically bullied by Quinn and his gang. He was falling behind in class because of it and was probably going to have to repeat the grade if he didn't get his grades up. Sitting on the toilet seat in the bathroom, first aid kit in hand, the nine year old was fixing up a gash across his arm. He ran his bloody fingers through his matted hair and fixed his glasses, sighing.  
Jessica was one physiologically scarred eight year old! She was raped by Henry, her fourteen year old brother. He made her swear not to tell. She felt dirty, violated and scared. She looked around her bedroom, the door was closed and so were the curtains, Kim nowhere in sight. She pulled down her pants and underwear and looked at herself. She was so ashamed. Tears streamed down her warm rosy cheeks.  
Henry on the other hand was a sex craving hormonal teenage boy. He was so ashamed of himself for raping his younger sister Jess. She was so naive and innocent, how could he? She was still far from hitting puberty and he hated himself for doing this to her. He lay on his bed with his naked girlfriend snuggled up next to him. His girlfriend, Kiara Kathryns was the biggest slut in school. She had blonde hair, freckles and she was so skinny! In the back of his mind, he was still picturing his little sister. He thought of himself as a sick pervert and wasn't proud.  
Mike was being, well, MIKE, and got himself brain damaged by crashing the car into a tree. The poor kid is going to a special school and doesn't have any friends. Kim had been helping him around a lot but she couldn't take him everywhere. People teased him and mocked him, not realizing that he could still hear, see and he had feelings. Lying on the floor in his room just staring at the ceiling while Kim helped him do his homework.  
Kim loved helping Mike, but she had her own problems. For a while she had been called names at school like fat and ugly. Well, Kim was very mature for her age and had read books with mature topics like cutting and eating disorders. She had been skipping meals, binging and purging. Developing bulimia and anorexia at only eight years old was not normal and she knew it, but as she stuck her finger down her throat and made herself vomit her dinner into the toilet bowl, she realized how addicted she was. She was far gone, and as she brushed her teeth she began to cry. She wanted to tell her twin everything, but Jessica hadn't really speaking to her lately.  
In a ball on her carpet in her bedroom, Lorraine stared at the plus sign on the stick. Ever since her boyfriend had raped her she felt sick. She cried and cried. Pregnant at sixteen? Sure, she wasn't the first teen mom, but her mom would not accept this with such a big family already. She would force Lorraine into an abortion. Of course Vincent, her boyfriend wouldn't be any help with baby. What was she going to tell her parents? Her sibling? Her friends? Vincent?  
Out of them all Nora was worst of. She had fell in love with an abusive, sexist man. Hank hit her, raped her and forced her to work as a prostitute to make more money. Hank made little to nothing and got drunk, high and just plain mad on a regular basis. Nora was broken. She had fallen pregnant three times in four months and Hank had forced her to have an abortion each time. Nora was lying in the back of someone's car , her body limp as she made some money. The man was strong and hormonal. He was moaning, but Nora just felt despair.  
Twelve problems.  
1) Kate and Tom's arranged marriage.  
2) Sarah was depressed and cud herself.  
3) Nigel and Kyle were being neglected.  
4) Charlie was doing drugs and drinking.  
5) Jake was teased about being gay.  
6) Mark was being physically bullied.  
7) Jessica had been raped by Henry.  
8) Henry was addicted to sex, had a sluttish girlfriend and raped Jessica.  
9) Mike was brain damaged and bullied.  
10) Kim was anorexic and bulimic.  
11) Lorraine was pregnant.  
12) Nora was being abused sexually and physically and was working as a prostitute.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Authors note: Hey guys! I'm new to this type of fanfiction, but I have other accounts. My name's Danielle and I'm a 13 year old South African. Please give this story a chance and review, favorite and follow! xxx  
P.S. I am a busy procrastinator so if I don't update just PM me please and that will remind me that I have a chapter I owe you!  
P.P.S. I changed some of their ages, sorry!  
~me logging out


End file.
